criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Shepherds
The Iron Shepherds were a group of slavers from Shadycreek Run in Wildemount. 'Location' The Iron Shepherds' main base was the Sour Nest, north of Shadycreek Run. When traveling to find captives, they seem to target travelers on the roads near Shadycreek Run. The Mighty Nein first encountered the Iron Shepherds when Fjord, Jester, and Yasha were ambushed by them during an overnight watch at camp after leaving Hupperdook. The remaining members of the Mighty Nein (Mollymauk, Nott, Beauregard, and Caleb) attempted to counter-ambush the Iron Shepherds when they crossed paths on the Glory Run Road. 'The Sour Nest' 'Known Members' 'Deceased' * Lorenzo: Usually taking the form of a human "fighter-type", was in fact an oni who was the leader of the Iron Shepherds. Killed by Caleb. * Ruzza: A half-elf bard. Initially thought to be a sorcerer based on information gleaned from Keg while she was under the influence of Caleb's Suggestion spell. She has a short, ashy-blonde, pointed pixie cut. Killed by Nott. * Protto: A halfling rogue. Described by Keg as being a "shitty little halfling." Killed by Beau. * Dwelma: A half-orc druid. Killed by Beau during the battle at Glory Run Road. * Wohn: A human barbarian. Killed by Caleb during the battle at the Sour Nest. 'Former' * Keg 'Hired Associates' * Phil. A half-elf guard of The Sour Nest. One of his fellow guards called out to him in amazement after having shot Frumpkin as an owl and seeing it still having strength to fly away. Killed by Keg. * Six other guards. One of these shared a shift patrolling the outer wall with Phil, while two other relieved them of duty at midnight. Killed by the Mighty Nein. * A torturer that worked to break Nila's partner Kitor and who prodded her son Asar with a hot poker. Killed by the Mighty Nein. 'History' 'Background' The Iron Shepherds were hired and sponsored by the Jagentoths, one of the more powerful criminal families in Shadycreek Run and direct rivals of the Mardun's. They were given the Sour Nest by the Jagentoths to use as their base of operations. Keg was a former member of the Iron Shepherds who left them. ' ' The Mighty Nein made camp on their journey to Shadycreek Run. Whilst on watch, Yasha, Fjord and Jester wandered away from the group. Suddenly, silence engulfed them and the Iron Shepherds surrounded them and ambushed them in the darkness. Unable to call for help due to the magical silence, they struggled but were soon overpowered by the Iron Shepherds. Lorenzo inspected their new captives, remarking that it was a good haul to find two divine-bloods and a half-beast and that the trio would bring their cages to full capacity. They tossed the trio into the cages in their wagons and drove away, unaware of the four remaining members of the Mighty Nein sleeping a small distance away. ' ' The Iron Shepherds made good progress towards Shadycreek Run but as they traveled along Glory Run Road, a tree blocked half their path between two hills. After they funneled to the side of the road, a second tree toppled down, hitting the front of the first cart and barely missing Protto. They realized they were being ambushed by Keg, Beauregard, Caleb, Nott and Mollymauk. In the ensuing fight, Dwelma was killed by Beauregard. In retaliation, Lorenzo murdered Mollymauk, claiming he had to make an example of what happened when someone killed one of their own. With the odds turning against them, Keg begged for their lives and offered herself up for Lorenzo to make an "example" out of. He dragged them away from the wagons and told them he'd let them live to increase the notoriety of the Iron Shepherds and dissuade anyone else from trying to ambush or attack them in the future. He warned that if he saw any of them again then he would kill them. ' ' The Iron Shepherds arrived in Shadycreek Run and retired to their hideout in the woods. Nila infiltrated the hideout as a mouse and scouted out the area. She spotted Protto and Wohn in the mess hall discussing recent events. Further in she found a trap door where it sounded like the prisoners were being kept and the sound of cruel laughter drifting upwards. Heading upstairs, she found the bedrooms of the Iron Shepherds. In Lorenzo's room she found a plate with a small child's skull on it, implying the leader had eaten one recently. Scurrying back downstairs, she narrowly avoided being spotted by Lorenzo as he headed upstairs. She proceeded to escape and report back to the Keg and the remnants of the Mighty Nein. As the group considered spreading out and exploring the perimeter, Keg tripped and made a loud noise. This alerted the guards to something close by and forced the group to flee before they could investigate the area further. ' ' ' ' 'References' Category:Factions Category:Wildemount Category:Criminal Organizations